Talk:Ghost
Dementor's kiss effects? If any, would they, being the spirit of someone who is deseased, not exist at all anymore, or would it not even work on them?24.144.151.36 23:00, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :I highly doubt they are affected at all by dementors, as Ghosts are only imprints of the person...-Matoro183 (Talk) 01:20, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Voldemort a ghost? When Harry asks Nearly-Headless Nick if Sirius can become a ghost, he says only people that are afraid of death can become a ghost. Voldemort's worst fear was to be killed. Doesn't this leave open the possibility that he can become a ghost? :Well considering the state of Voldemort's soul at the time of death it may have been impossible for him to become one. Also when Voldemort was resurrected he said after the killing curse rebounded on him that he became less then a ghost so that would support the idea that he was incapable of becoming one. The Light6 15:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :: From the J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/0730-bloomsbury-chat.html ::*Jon: Since voldemort was afraid of death, did he choose to be a ghost if so where does he haunt or is this not possible due to his horcruxes. ::*J.K. Rowling: No, he is not a ghost. He is forced to exist in the stunted form we witnessed in King's Cross. ::Nick O'Demus 16:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ghosts and water Has anyone noticed that despite not being able to touch most objects ghost seem to be able to move, and be move by water. I say this because Moaning Myrtle constantly floods the bathroom she "lives" in and can be sent into the lake with the contents of a toilet. Ztyran 23:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The White Lady In the books The White Lady has an appearance or is mentioned. But she does not appear in this wiki. --Danniesen May 27 2010 16:48 :Perhaps you are referring to the Grey Lady? -Smonocco 14:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No. --Danniesen May 27 2010 19:24 ::I am sorry, but can you provide the chapter it is mentioned in? I have no recollection of any "White Lady" in Deathly Hallows.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it was me who was wrong. It was because the Danish books has mentioned a White Lady. Sorry, i'm wrong. :Out of curiosity: can you say where that "White Lady" is mentioned in the Danish books? It might be worthy of a "Behind the scenes" note. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) at least one time fx in the film Chamber of Secrets, a book is translated to "Danser med Den Hvide Dame" (Den Hvide Dame means The White Lady). The Grey Lady was later revealed to be Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw (Vaudree (talk) 12:50, November 27, 2015 (UTC)) Pictures I added 2 better pictures, one of Nearly Headless Nick and one of the Bloody Baron, but they have been taken off. If there is some technical reason or rule that was the reason my additions were taken off I understand, but can't we have a better picture of them on here? The supposed picture of Nearly Headless Nick is really just a picture of Ron with his mouth open, you can't see Nick at all, and the Bloody Baron you can barely make out the front part of his face as he comes through the wall, same with the grey lady and fat friar, but I didn't have better pictures of them. --BachLynn23 12:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *How many ghosts inhabited Hogwarts Castle? 15:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Physical influence It states in the article that ghosts can't physically influence objects, but then what about Moaning Myrtle? Once, in COS, she flooded the entire floor because Ginny threw Riddle's book through her face, right? 01:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Unded? Ghosts are not undead. Canon refers to them as being dead many times.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ghost Plot Shouldn't Ghost Plot be a separate entry since Ghost plots don't really have anything to do with ghosts at all? (Vaudree (talk) 07:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC)) Agreed.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Ghostly Animals? It seems rather unlikely that horses can have magical imprints, or feel so much regret at something being left unaccomplished that they turn into ghosts, and yet we often see examples in the movies of ghostly horses and even those in CoS that are being ridden by the Headless Hunt. How ? Avada||Kedavra 11:40, April 20, 2017 (UTC) (Sorry for the signature muck up.) Pottermore exits that Animal ghosts exist. The requirements for an animal to become a ghost are unknown.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) House ghost Shouldn't House ghost be a separate article? House ghost is a Hogwarts position, after all.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:16, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Mr. Staircase? Who on Earth is this "Mr. Staircase, the shabby-robed ghost" shown in the gallery? I suspect it's fanon or some kind of joke. --[[User:LelalMekha|'Lelal Mekha']] (Audience Room) 22:14, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :Looks that way. I've removed it. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:18, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Definitely some sort of joke: Mr Staircase is from Harry Potter and the Portrait of a Large Pile of Ash, the Botnik-written predictive-text parody. Which is hilarious, for the record, and possibly famous enough by now that it might warrant a page on the same basis as HPMOR or My Immortal, but yeah, absolutely not canon. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 07:26, July 22, 2018 (UTC)